¿Te cuento Mis Pesadillas?
by Bloody-fan-of-hp
Summary: En medio de la Guerra dos cautivos se encuentran...Para luego amarse.¿Quieres saber sus pesadillas?


Hola!

Bueno aqui yo con Un fic...despues de muucho..Decidido yo sirvo para los oneshots profundos...En fin una pareja extraña...un fic extraño...una autora extraña

Ya saben nada me pertenece...Y felices fiestas

BloodyFan

**¿Te cuento mis pesadillas?**

¿Te cuento mis pesadillas? Fue lo primero que me dijo, aun lo recuerdo. Era un día lluvioso y yo me hallaba bastante herido, no solo físicamente, de hecho el dolor físico había pasado a un segundo plano. Estaba escondido en una cabaña vieja, a las afueras de Londres, rogando para que nadie me encontrara, hasta que súbitamente entró. Es bueno parar aquí y hacer un poco de historia para descubrir el como y el por que de mi escondite. Bueno yo rondaba por los veinte años, y el corazón de la guerra estaba en pleno palpitar. Era verdad el mundo mágico finalmente había perdido ese delicado equilibrio, arrastrando al mundo Muggle consigo. La muerte de Dumbledore marcó el inicio de la más sangrienta guerra que jamás se haya podido contar. Muchas vidas se perdieron, unas en mis manos y otras más en manos de personas cercanas a el mes de octubre.

Yo, cansado de todo, había decidido mandar todo al diablo y correr a mi casa, abrazar a mi madre y darme cuenta del sueño maldito que había tenido…pero claro, mi madre estaba muerta, mi casa destruida y lo único que tenía era un supuesto padre el cual se había convertido en un vil y vulgar sirviente. Pero el frío viento golpeaba mis mejillas, encargándose de que yo no olvidara mi realidad. Al final efectivamente si había mandado todo al diablo, pero no corrí a mi casa, huía por mi vida: El señor Tenebroso no soporta una traición.

Tenía miedo y hasta cierto punto remordimiento. Había disfrutado en su momento el hecho de ser lo que fui, siguiendo el fiel ejemplo de mi padre, pero yo no terminaría como el: humillado ante los pies de un ser que es tan cobarde como para tenerle miedo a la muerte. No, yo quería vivir lejos de ese mundo.

No es el momento para decir: Bien, me convertiré en un santo, pues no es así nunca lo he sido ni lo seré, pero si es el momento de decir: quiero ir más allá. Me gusta la buena vida, y matar por las noches y fingir en el día es terrible. Quiero ser libre…ese es mi mayor deseo desde que tengo memoria. Creo que no es necesario intimar en detalles banales, saben lo que deben de saber y ahora contaré el como ella llegó.

Ya lo había mencionado antes, era una tarde de octubre, de esas lluviosas, yo llevaba medio año escapando, al parecer era un record, buscaba la manera de salir de Gran Bretaña e irme lo más lejos posible. Pensaba en América, pero era una salida demasiada obvia así que me había inclinado por algo más exótico: Asia. Nunca me encontrarían ahí. El problema es que la guerra estaba agudizándose y era muy difícil salir, aun más difícil era el escapar siendo un traidor al Señor Tenebroso, tenía espías en todas partes, inclusive en la "Orden del Fénix", o lo que queda de ella…Llevaba en esa cabaña semana y media, no me quedaba más de dos semanas en el mismo lugar por obvias razones. Mi aspecto físico daba mucho que desear, mi barba crecida que yo trataba de mantenerla al ras, había cortado mi cabello casi a rape y estaba más flaco de lo normal, quedaba la sombra de un cuerpo musculoso, manteniendo solo la fuerza en mis brazos. Hacia mucho que no tomaba una ducha, de aquellas a las que estaba acostumbrado, y mi ropa, bueno nunca en la vida me había preocupado por aprender hechizos básicos de limpieza, para eso estaban los elfos, inclusive, estando entre los mortifagos había sirvientes exclusivos para esas labores….mi padre se convirtió en uno de ellos.

Esa tarde, había salido en busca de comida, así que me puse un abrigo negro que había robado ya hace algún tiempo y un sombrero, contrastando con una insignificante playera blanca y pantalones sucios…pero el abrigo tapaba todo y el sombrero daba un aire de "respeto", aun no estaba acostumbrado a ser un don nadie. Llegué al pequeño pueblo muggle, uno de los pocos en los que aun no había ataques y tras conversar con la joven que atendía el único lugar de abastecimiento de víveres me regaló unas latas de comida muggle…era eso o morir de hambre. Regalar es la manera elegante de decir que horas más tarde iría a visitarla a su cama. Otra de las pocas buenas cosas que yo sabia hacer.

Mi sorpresa al salir de ahí…encontrarme con un pelirrojo. Nuestras miradas se habían cruzado, y yo mejor que el sabia lo que vendría a continuación: No descansaría hasta matarme. Así me lo habían dicho sus ojos aquella vez y así lo decían esta vez. No corrí, ni me moví, solo le sostuve la mirada, y acto seguido eché a caminar como si no recordara nada. Hacía dos años había matado a su hermano, Percy, el muy imbecil había provocado la furia del señor tenebroso y sin más remedio me tocó matarlo. Honestamente no se perdía gran cosa, pero el sufrimiento que esto le había provocado a Molly Weasley no tenia comparación, tirándola a una depresión casi mortal…hasta que su esposo murió y meses después ella se le unió. La noche en que Percy Weasley murió, no estaba solo, ahí estaba Ron y el imbecil de Potter junto a su manada de amigos…y yo, no me hallaba solo. Así que salimos invictos…pero esos ojos azules de Weasley me habían advertido que la próxima vez que nos viéramos cara a cara el se encargaría de matarme.

Yo caminaba, sabiendo que el me seguía y presintiendo que posiblemente no estaba solo. Estuvimos así un buen tiempo, hasta que salimos por completo del poblado. Una vez fuera, escuche como gritaba mi nombre y yo sin más opción ni remedio me detuve. Voltee lentamente y vi como el tiempo también había hecho de las suyas en el pelirrojo: Su rostro se había endurecido bastante. Yo sonreí, al menos no era el único que sufría con esa estúpida guerra. Pregunté cínicamente que se le ofrecía y como respuesta Él dio tres pasos hacia delante, acortando la distancia. El frío ondeaba su túnica y mi abrigo respondía de la misma manera. Comenzó a llover. No supe con exactitud cuanto tiempo más seguimos mirándonos, y yo harto de eso me di nuevamente la vuelta para seguir con mi camino. Si iba a matarme que lo hiciera de una vez. Cuando uno tiene ganas de matar, no se anda con rodeos se hace de un golpe, frío, para que la muerte llegue. Esa lección la aprendí en mi sexto año de Hogwarts…Pero el realmente quería matarme. Lo sabia, por que se interpuso y acto seguido sacó su varita. Yo también saque la mía. Dejando caer al piso la bolsa de papel con los víveres. Aun conservaba mi varita…a pesar de que llevaba viviendo como muggle más de cuatro meses…Y si algo bueno había aprendido de ser mortifago era el hecho de saberme defender. Nada más. Asi que si quería pelear no me negaría, posiblemente en mi inconciente deseaba que alguien nos descubriera y así dar fin a esta terrible vida que llevaba…a veces envidiaba a los muertos.

"Hace tiempo….que soñaba con esto" Murmuró y en cada palabra escupía odio. No contesté. El rodeándome, prosiguió con su discurso. "Tu tuviste la culpa de la mayoría de las desgracias…por tu estupidez murió Dumbledore, luego Snape y tu madre, terminaste con vidas de muggles y magos inocentes, fuiste capaz de matar a tu propia sangre mataste a Tonks y luego asesinaste a mi hermano…llevándote a mi madre…Han muerto muchas personas…todo por que Malfoy quiso seguir los pasos de su estúpido padre…" Seguí sin decir palabra…pues tenia razón. Pero yo no era el culpable de una guerra que ya estaba marcada en las estrellas. Muchas veces, en la noche, me he preguntado que seria de mi si el primer día que vi a Potter hubiera estrechado su mano, como seria mi vida si hubiese rechazado la "ayuda" de mi tía Bellatrix…si no hubiera nacido. Lo seguía con la mirada hasta que se detuvo frente a mi. Y con el rostro contorsionado de furia habló por ultima vez "Tu fuiste el culpable de que Hermione Muriera…" No pude evitar sonreír de manera burlona. Así que no venia por Percy, o por su madre, venia por la sangre sucia…pero ese crimen no me correspondía a mi, intenté responder pero el siguió más fuerte " Ella se interpuso entre Harry y tu, ella recibió el hechizo que la mandara directo a San Mungo…" Ya estaba cansándome de discursos previos. Así que con cinismo le pregunte si venia a matarme y el como respuesta me dio un puñetazo, tirándome al piso.

Yo me puse de pie rápidamente, y en defensa, y ambos soltamos las mejores maldiciones que nos sabíamos. Se había hecho muy bueno, no era el niño alto y miedoso que recuerdo, es como si cada noche, desde nuestro último encuentro hubiera practicado hasta caer rendido. Realmente me odiaba. Era un placer para mi pelear con un Weasley que realmente tuviera la capacidad para soportar más de cinco minutos de pie. Su hermano, Percy, era un imbecil ambicioso que a la hora de pelear se convertía en nada. Me arrinconó contra un árbol. Era el final. Lento se acercó más a mi, lento me arrebató mi varita, la rompió en dos y luego, sonrió. Esa sonrisa de la venganza que tantas veces había visto entre los mortifagos. Miré al cielo, y este me devolvió finas gotas de lluvia. Mi sombrero se hallaba metros más allá, y mi abrigo mojado era solo un estorbo. Crucio, no se cuantas veces lo repitió…no recuerdo si grité o no…pero si recuerdo que el lo disfrutaba, descargando cada una de sus frustraciones en mi, hasta que mi cuerpo débil cayó al piso. Temblaba de dolor…Se agachó, me dio una patada y acto seguido me susurró: Te perdono, ve y muere en tu cabaña muggle. Por que yo no me ensuciaré las manos matando a una rata inmunda como tu.

Me dejó ahí, y solo vi como se alejaba con su túnica ondeando. Si el sabía que yo estaba refugiado en una cabaña es por que me había estado siguiendo y si el me había estado siguiendo lo más seguro es que el señor tenebroso también lo estuviese haciendo. Aquí la cuestionante era que si el señor oscuro sabia donde estaba¿Por qué me había dejado vivir? Me puse de pie con dificultad, tomé la bolsa con víveres y retomé mi camino. Llegué a la cabaña, empuje la débil puerta y luego caí al piso. Moriría, yo bien lo sabia. Estuve así hasta que la débil luz del día desapareció por completo. La lluvia había agudizado y golpeaba con fuerza la débil cabaña…el agua se filtraba por el techo y por una ventana rota. Bonita forma de morir…

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y yo pude distinguir su delgada figura…estaba alucinando seguramente…no la reconocí, pero sabia que era una mujer y no fue hasta que ella se acercó que pude identificarla con claridad. Sus grandísimos ojos azules resaltaban como luces en la penumbra de la cabaña, y yo me preguntaba mil veces que demonios estaba haciendo ahí. Se acercó a mi, luego sacó su varita y acto seguido prendió fuego en la chimenea vieja. Estaba empapada, eso lo supe cuando tomó mi brazo izquierdo y ayudó a ponerme de pie, para tumbarme en la cama. Curó cada una de mis heridas en silencio, me quitó el abrigo y luego emprendió esa labor. Yo no decía nada, al igual que ella, estaba muy concentrada, nunca la había visto así…yo estaba cansado y adolorido, cuando hubo terminado la mayoría de mis heridas se dirigió a la bolsa con víveres y las puso sobre la mesa, las abrió y las sirvió en un plato que apareció…obvio por arte de magia. Yo me puse de pie y me acerqué a ella…

"¿Qué quieres?" Pregunté. Ella no contestó nada, siguió en la labor de servir la comida. Llevaba una túnica oscura que no combinaba para nada con ella y su rubio cabello se le escurría por la espalada. Tomé una silla y me senté. Ella acercó el plato y acto seguido se sentó frente a la chimenea. No supe que decir o hacer, su presencia me desconcertaba, pero no fue necesario por que ella comenzó a hablar.

"¿Te cuento mis pesadillas?" Preguntó ella sin voltear a verme. Silencio."No recuerdo mis sueños de niña pero si mis pesadillas. Antes de que mamá muriera mi vida parecía feliz. No éramos ricos, pero éramos una de las pocas familias Sangre Limpias que quedaban, lo cual nos otorgaba cierto estatus entre los magos. Yo nunca supe nada de aquel al que llamaban "Tu-ya-sabes", Señor Oscuro o Lord Voldemort. Ni me interesaba, en mi mente solo existían juegos inocentes de una niña pequeña. Una noche, mamá murió. Y mi mundo se vino con ella. Desde ese momento me convertí en la niña rara, en la solitaria, en la que soñaba despierta y veía criaturas aladas que nadie más veía. Yo vi como mamá moría y esa fue la primer lección de vida: Ser valiente hasta el final. A nadie le agrada la gente que es honesta y en mi casa no recibí otra cosa más que honestidad. Nunca fui aceptada y no me importaba, al menos no concientemente, pues en las noches, angustiada iba a dormir con papá…Hasta que entré a Hogwarts. Yo albergaba la ilusión de que todo sería distinto…pero entré a un mundo donde todo necesitaba ser leído, tocado, olido, escuchado o probado para ser verdad. Yo me refugiaba en historias fantásticas que papa me había leído durante toda la infancia y que a veces, regresando de vacaciones seguía contándome, y no importaba nada ,o al menos eso fingía. Me convertí en una excelente actriz, por los días fingía que todo me era indiferente, que ningún comentario me lastimaba, y si era verdad, disfrutaba de extravagancias, pero era tan normal como cualquiera de ustedes. Por la noche soltaba a llorar. Después conocí a ese que llamaban el trío fantástico, hicimos "amistad" y yo me sentía feliz. Había oído hablar de la nobleza de Harry, y de sus dos amigos…era como la llave a la salida del cuarto de la soledad. O al menos yo así lo veía, pero ella, Hermione, nunca terminó por aceptarme, Harry sentía lastima por mi y Ron, bueno…el era diferente. Me enamoré de el, de la manera más loca que uno pudiese imaginar, y a pesar de que sabia que el nunca me aceptaría, yo albergaba esperanzas; tomaba como ejemplo a Ginny, si ella había alcanzado el amor de Harry…tiempo después me di cuenta que ella nunca lo conquistó realmente y que Ronald tenia tatuado en su corazón a Hermione. Me dolió, pero seguí adelante. Mis supuestos nuevos amigos me relacionaban sentimentalmente con Longbottom por que éramos igual de raros y perdedores. Ja, que fácil es encaretar a la gente ¿no? Yo misma me reprendía por sentir lastima por el…nunca me buscaban, ni me consultaban ni nada por el estilo. Yo era la niña rara, inclusive para el trío más noble de Hogwarts."

No supe si interrumpirla, correrla, reírme, abrazarla o callar. Luna Lovegood estaba frente a mi confesandose. Tomé mi plato de sopa y me fui a sentar junto a ella. Tenia su mirada perdida en el fuego, como deseando consumirse con el y sus ojos soñadores ya parecían estar cubiertos por un velo…Volteó a verme un instante y siguió con su relato.

"Lo que más ansiaba era ser libre. Libre de poder ser yo sin que tuviera que fingir que no me dolía o que nadie nunca me dijera nada, sin criticarme…tantas veces tuve ganas de ponerme en medio de los jardines para gritar que la locura no existía…Innumerables ocasiones deseaba nunca despertar por las mañanas…Se desató la guerra y milagrosamente terminé mi educación en Hogwarts .Nunca tuve una cita o un beso…me uní a la orden del fénix, mi padre murió y yo me quedé absolutamente sola. Una noche te vi. Era un día de octubre y acababas de matar al hermano de Ron .Era la primera vez que te veía desde que yo tenia quince años…y cuando tu mirada se cruzó con la mía supe que ansiabas esa libertad tanto como yo". Se quedó callada. Yo había dejado el plato de comida a un lado. Volteó a verme y de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas gruesas: "¿Por qué no podemos ser libres?,¿Por qué estamos condenados a un destino? No es necesario tener una cicatriz o un tatuaje para tener marcado un destino…" Me conmoví. Tenía mucha razón,hice el ademán de secarle las lagrimas con mis manos pero ella negó.

"Mi gran temor en el mundo era el quedarme sola, sin papá ni mamá o amigos, luego descubrí que puedes estar rodeado de gente y hundirte en las mas profunda soledad, donde la única salida posible parece ser la muerte. No sabes cuanto me esforzaba por tener verdaderos amigos, y aprendí que si alguien te quiere debe de quererte tal y como eres….aquí el misterio era descubrir como era yo realmente. La gente cambia, así que existe el dilema de que si existe una esencia personal o no. No se dan cuenta que la esencia humana es el poder cambiar…Siendo aun mas honesta, me gané la amista de de Harry. Yo generalmente nunca juzgo a las personas, se me hace odioso…y el se sentía en confianza conmigo .Hasta que esta jodida guerra se llevó todo…" La abracé sin decir nada, y a pesar de que tenía la ropa mojada, ella, transmitía un calor hermoso. Era como abrazar a una chiquilla que llorando despierta de una pesadilla…

Mientras la abrazaba ella sollozaba amargamente y yo entraba en una especie de catarsis…entendía a la perfección lo que ella decía. Me separe con delicadeza de ella y le tomé el rostro entre mis manos sucias, le seque las lagrimas y me le quede viendo…anonado .Ella había venido a curar mis heridas cuando probablemente estas eran mortales, había cocinado para mi y llenado de calor la cabaña, pero sobre todo, había abierto su corazón. Yo una sola vez en la vida había abierto mi corazón y había sido al fantasma de una niña…Sus ojos azules se veían hermosísimos, aun seguía llorando y sin saber por que, acerqué mi rostro al de ella y la besé. ¿Hace cuanto que no besaba así? Un roce de labios puede ser más hermoso que un jugueteo infrenable de lenguas…Solo era un beso tímido, igual al que das la primera vez. Ella abrió un poco la boca, y yo abrí mis ojos para contemplarla.

Totalmente bella. No había más, sentí unas ganas locas de poseerla y hacer mía esa fragilidad que ella transpiraba…estaba seguro que ella podría hacerme ver por primera vez esa parte bella de la vida, aquella que nadie ve por miedo a parecer loco. Locura, que fuerte suena esa palabra ¿cierto? La bese de nuevo y esta vez le puse muy claras mi intenciones al posar mi mano sobre su espalda. Ella necesitaba ser amada, eso era obvio, por que al instante se aferró a mi con sus delicadísimas manos .Su cuerpo estaba húmedo por la lluvia, su cabello rubio se ondulaba con gracia .Me recargue en ella y por segunda vez me separe para tomar un poco de aire. Sus ojos azules me buscaban, le desabotoné la blusa con lentitud, a pesar de la impaciencia que me quemaba el alma. Gimió al sentir mis manos sobre su blanco cuello y ese gemido provocó en mi escalofríos…me excité de sobre manera, Más allá de lo carnal, era una excitación de probar a una mujer que había sido honesta desde el primer momento.

Mientras desabotonaba, hundía mis ojos en su mirar…la recuerdo .La rubia de aquel grupo fantástico de Hogwarts, La rubia que no necesitaba leer algo para creer que es verdad, la chica rara de Hogwarts…la única que no hacia un prejuicio. Ni siquiera a mi…Pasaba mis manos sobre su cuerpo y para ser honesto he tocado cuerpos mejores. Sus piernas no eran firmes y sus pechos tenían la firmeza de unos pechos normales. No era una súper modelo, no tenia una cinturita ni un trasero enloquecedor. Su piel no era bronceada perfecta, si no pálida al igual que la mía. Era como si la luna albina se fusionara con una estrella igual de albina…tenia cicatrices en la piel, entre las que resaltaban marcas de maldiciones que yo bien conozco y alguna que otra estría…no era perfecta y eso me excitaba mas. Estar con una mujer de verdad. Cierto, me lleve a la cama (y otras en muchos lugares) a cuanta mujer quise y pude, todas perfectas, con pechos, piernas y cinturas perfectas, firmes, sin estrías( o eso pensaban ellas) piel perfecta, sin imperfecciones, frígidas y superficiales.

Ella sentía con cada roce, lo disfrutaba y eso me hacia disfrutarlo a mi también. Pedía y se le concedía, y justo cuando ella llegó al orgasmo (mucho antes que yo) entre gemidos me dijo: Gracias…Hicimos el amor por así decirlo un buen rato más, jugando experimentando y sintiendo. Un mar de sensaciones…yo caí dormido y por primera vez en mucho tiempo dormí con placer.

Siempre entendí por default que al despertar después de hacer el amor con la persona amada se dan un beso de buenos días y la vida es dulce. A Pesar de haber vivido con los peores magos yo inocentemente tenia esa esperanza: Despertar y ver que la vida cambia drásticamente para bien. Desperté y nadie me preparó para eso: No estaba Luna a lado mío, de hecho no había nadie. La cabaña parecía igual de vacía que antes y es como si el tiempo se hubiera tragado toda evidencia de la estancia de Luna. De no haber sido por que aun conservaba su aroma me hubiera convencido de que todo lo vivido había sido solo un sueño. Me puse de pie y Salí a buscarla. El débil sol hacia el ridículo intento de calentar tras la tormenta. El pasto estaba húmedo, empecé a rodear la cabaña…y en vez de encontrarme a Luna me encontré con un Pelirrojo.

Ronald Weasley frente a mi…Nos miramos un momento. No entendía nada…El sonrió y yo maldita sea no traía nada para defenderme. Nada. Se acercó dio un par de pasos y empezó a rodearme…Una vez más se planto frente a mi y se quitó la gruesa túnica. Yo no entendía nada, y solo observaba como comenzaba a subir la manga de su sweater…la manga izquierda. Y como si fuera una pésima historia de ficción vi la marca tenebrosa grabada en su brazo, igual a la mía.

"¿Sabes?, Si no puedes contra el enemigo únete a el. Estoy harto de esta entupida guerra, estoy harto de pelear por inocentes, y si te soy honesto perdí toda esperanza .Mi único anhelo es matarte y que mejor que irte a buscar donde sabía que te encontraría .Pero que sorpresa…al enterarme que habías huido como la vil rata que eres. Que es la venganza si no es llevaba por mano propia, quiero verte sufrir, y ensuciar mis manos con tu jodida sangre." Me escupió. Me apuntó directo al pecho y yo solo volteé a ver al cielo…

"Luna vino por que yo se lo pedí .¿Creíste que era virgen¿Creíste que nadie aparte de ti la había poseído¿No sabes que la guerra pervierte¿No sabes que me ama? Te he estado siguiendo por meses…y ella con solo un beso se convierte en una esclava." Estaba listo para morir .No supe que me dolió más si el hecho de que Ronald dijera eso…o el ver de reojo a Luna escondida entre los arbustos. Una lágrima se derramó…

Escuche la maldición que incontables veces había escuchado…Pero no de sus labios, si no de los labios de Luna. Pasó un segundo, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco…y no sentí nada. Abrí mis ojos para comprobar la muerte y no encontré nada. Estaba tumbado Ronald, y sentí unos brazos rodeándome…y unos labios besándome…

"Vamos, seamos libres. Llegaran en cualquier momento" Y yo son saber que decir, comencé a correr junto a ella…


End file.
